


ASÍ SE CASTIGA EN MI PUEBLO

by ValkiriaCain



Category: La gira
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Non-Consensual Spanking, Spanking
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-02-17 06:00:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13070595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkiriaCain/pseuds/ValkiriaCain
Summary: Alex se queda al cargo de los Pop4U al ser el mayor.Laura, Carol y Bruno se enzarzan en una pelea con los Cuervo y Bruno toma toda la responsabilidad de los hechos.





	ASÍ SE CASTIGA EN MI PUEBLO

**Author's Note:**

> Vale. Una ida de oya extrema. Pero enserio terminados ya los exámenes y trabajos me he puesto a ver series de mi infancia y cuando he visto "la gira" se me ha venido a la mente esto.
> 
> ANTES DE LEER:  
> Los personajes están en una tercera gira y hay que obviar el beso ente Carol y Bruno del fin de temporada.

-Bruno, no tenias por que haberte llevado tu toda la responsabilidad- Carol lucia preocupada y Laura a su lado también.  
-Chicas, tranquilas, lo peor que me puede suceder es que me haga bailarín de los cuervo- rió Bruno tratando de tranquilizarlas -Y ahora al cuervo móvil como os ha dicho Alex-  
Alex había pedido -ordenado- a las chicas que durmiesen con Lucas, Sara y Marcos para "hablar" sobre el castigo con Bruno.  
La guitarrista y cantante de la banda se despidieron de Bruno y salieron del motorhome.

Bruno estaba algo acojonado, de Alex el simpático y siempre sonriente chico no quedaba sombra y en su lugar, el bailarín estaba serio y le miraba fijamente.  
-Hoy vas a aprender como se castiga en mi pueblo- Dijo sentado en una silla.-En mi regazo- Ordenó.  
-¿Perdón?-El joven le miró sorprendido y algo horrorizado.  
-Lo que oyes- Tragando fuerte, Bruno le hizo caso.  
Se sintió como un niño pequeño, humillado y a la expectativa de algo, que a priori, sabía que no iba a ser de su agrado.  
-¿Listo?- El rubio asintió y tres segundos después, la fuerte mano de Alex bajó rápidamente y se estampó con las posaderas del menor. Bruno gimió de dolor. Fueron más de veinte, silenciosas lágrimas cayeron por las mejillas de Bruno, empapando la piel. Sintió a Alex moverse y se tenso como otras tantas veces, pero esta vez, la fuerte mano del bailarín no golpeó al chico, sino que con dulzura y sorprendente facilidad, los brazos del mayor le alzaron y le sentaron sobre él. El guitarrista bajó la mirada avergonzado, tal vez de sus lágrimas, tal vez de la situación y de si mismo o tal vez de ambas. Alex volvió a utilizar esa firmeza que a Bruno ya se le hacía extraña, para alzar el rostro del más joven. -No hay nada de lo que avergonzarse-Con sorpresa, Bruno comprobó que la sonrisa de Alex había vuelto tan reluciente como siempre y un peso, que hasta entonces no sabía que portaba en su interior, voló libre.-Has aceptado el castigo con honor, y eso, en mi pueblo esta muy bien visto. Al igual que la valentía que has demostrado al cargar con toda la culpa del grupo.- -Sobre eso no mentía, fui yo quien las convencí para hacerles esa broma a los cuervo a pesar de lo que el manager dijo... - Bruno mordió su labio inferior, de nuevo avergonzado de si mismo. Alex lo notó. -Eh, eh, ya está todo arreglado ¿Vale?- Bruno asintió no muy convencido, y en un intento por tranquilizarle, Alex alzó una mano. Bruno cerró los ojos, temeroso, más el bailarín sólo limpio con cuidado y cariño los regueros que sus lágrimas habían dejado en sus mejillas. Aún sorprendido, Bruno abrió sus ojos, y se encontró con los de Alex que le miraban preocupado. -Bueno... Yo... Yo creo que lo mejor es que me vaya a la cama, hoy ha sido un día... Vamos a dejarlo en algo extraño- Bruno hizo un amago de levantarse, pero los poderosos brazos de Alex se lo impidieron, el mayor había notado el timbre tembloroso en Bruno y no iba a dejarle solo, a pesar de saber que había sido él, el que le había causado ese daño. Le abrazo, abrazó a ese chico de apenas veinte años al que sacaba tres más, y el más pequeño se dejó hacer, dándose tortazos mentales por ello. No tenía que estar en los brazos del bailarín, tenía que estar lejos del hombre que le había humillado como si de un chaval de cinco años se tratara, tenía que estar enfadado con él, y no aferrándose al mayor con miedo de que este le soltase. Cuando los chicos se separaron, sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse y esta vez hubo algo, un chispazo, un resorte, llámalo como quieras, que hizo que esta vez fueran sus bocas las que se encontrasen en el mismo camino. Mismo punto en realidad. Empezó como un roce de labios, que pronto se convirtió en algo más profundo. Ninguno entendía el cómo ni el porqué ellos dos, precisamente ellos dos, que durante la segunda gira habían casi peleado por el amor de Carol, podían estar besándose de forma ni agresiva ni intrusiva, sino dulce y lenta, como si sus bocas se estuvieran amoldado a la del otro. Sin prisa, pero sin pausa.

Se separaron por falta de aire, tras recuperar oxígeno, volvieron al ataque, esta vez con algo más de urgencia, cuando volvieron a separarse, Alex no volvió a unir sus labios, sino que dulcemente comenzó a besar el cuello del menor. Susurrantes gemidos salieron de la boca de Bruno que estiró su cuello para dejarle mas espacio al bailarín. Pronto el hiperactivo Alex estuvo deseoso de más de la piel del guitarrista. En unos minutos, el mayor se había hecho adicto a besar y lamer al rubio y necesitaba ampliar su dosis. Cogió al oji azul y lo llevó a la habitación que ambos compartían. Le acostó suavemente sobre la cama y quitó su camisa dejando al descubierto su tonificado cuerpo que fue estudiado por un hambriento Bruno. Alex le quitó la camisa al menor también, que sinto su delgado cuerpo ridículo comparado con el del bailarín. Pero cuando el peli negro comenzó a lamer y a succionar-a veces incluso se atrevía a mordisquearle levemente-construyó mentalmente un altar a Dios o a quien fuese por haberle dotado de carne para que Alex solo con tocarle le llevase a la gloria. Pronto el calor que sentía en las posaderas tras el castigo pareció inundar cada pizca de su ser, sentía como si cada molecula de su cuerpo se estuviese convirtiendo en energía y fuese a desintegrarse en cualquier momento. Pronto sus pantalones y los de Alex estuvieran fuera y con ellos, sus zapatos, calcetienes y boxers. Alex comenzó a masturbarle lentamente, ya no había ni rastro de esa hiperactividad y su mirada antes alegro, ahora estaba impregnada en lujuria. Los dos miembros crecieron considerablemente, pero Alex no dejo al menor correrse. En vez de eso, y tumbado a horcajadas sobre el menor, el de ojos oscuros le dio a lamer dos dedos que el rubio acepto encantado, lamiendolos con un erotismo del que no era consciente pero que ponia a cien a su amante. Poco a poco y lentamente, Alex introdujo un primer dedo en la entrada de Bruno, que sintió algo de incómodo dad."Soportable" pensó. Tras unos simulacros de penetracion con el primer dedo, el mayor agrego un segundo y comenzo de nuevo a meter los dígitos y a sacarlos cada vez mas rapido. Fue cuando abrió ambos dedos en el interior de Bruno, cuando este se removió mas incómodo. Alex le acarició el pecho tranquilizandole y de paso añadiendo un tercer dedo que sacó muecas de dolor al rotro del menor. Minutos despues, Alex tuvo preparado a Bruno, y con un bote de lubricante que sacó de su me silla de noche, embadurnó su miembro-en el que ya residía un condón-y la entrada del rubio. Bruno sintió una presion en su entrada y luego él dolor más indescriptible e incómodo jamás sentido concentrado en un punto. Su orificio. A pesar de que Alex iba lento y con cuidado, Bruno no pudo evitar soltar un par de lagrimas, presa del dolor. Arqueando la espalda, sintió que el bailarín se había introducido por completo en él. Fueron unos minutos horrorosos, en los que Bruno no tuvo casi consciencia racional, Alex acaricia a su espalda, calmando poco a poco al menor, que se acostumbró al dolor y dio luz verde al bailarín para que comenzara a moverse. Las siguientes penetraciones no fueron mucho mejor que la primera, luego ésa locura en el infierno se convirtió en dolor e incomodidad, dejando solo paso al dolor que terminó en cuanto Alex encontró ese nudo de nervios que le hizo extremecerse de pies a cabeza. El moreno lo notó y aceleró su ritmo, golpeado cada vez mas rápido la prostata del menor que se retorca de placer entre las sabanas. No tardaran en llegar al climax. Primero Bruno, que con la contraccion de los musculos de su interior, logró llevar a Alex al paraíso y traerle de vuelta al mundo mundano en un orgasmo del que no se percibia ni el principio ni el fin. Y tras esa explosión, agotados ambos se tendieron en la misma cama. -Tú... Tú y yo...Tú y yo...-Comenzó tartamudeando Bruno -Si. Tú y yo lo hemos hecho- -Vale, vale. La estoy flipando pero me ha gustado- El menor termino esa frase en un susurro, casi avergonzado y entonces, Alex rió, como ríe el riachuelo corriendo por entre las piedras, bajando colina. Y entonces Bruno supo lo que era escuchar el sonído de algo mas maravilloso que la guitarra, porque Alex era capaz de crear musica sin más instrumento que el mismo. Se durmiesen casi enseguida y así les encontró Sara, que no perdió el tiempo en difundir la noticia. -Entonces... ¿La única que no tienes pareja eres tú Carol?- Preguntó Lucía tomado de la mano de Lucas. -Yo... Yo tampoco tengo Carol- Dijo Marcos con su clasica voz de estúpido. Carol se enfrentó a él. -Preferiría acostarme con tu hermana antes de tener una cita contigo-Marcos bajó la mirada, mientras que las de Carol y Sara se cruzaron y una chispa que no era de odio, saltó entre ellas.

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Es normal tener ships de una saga dirigida a niños/adolescentes? Si. Si fuera Dora la Exploradora ya no sería tan normal, pero esto no está ni tan mal. Al fin y al cabo son mayores de edad. 
> 
> SHIPS QUE TENGO TRAS VERME DE NUEVO LA GIRA  
> -Lucas x Lucía  
> -Bruno x Carol  
> -Bruno x Alex  
> -Carol x Sara


End file.
